Cluedo: The First Escapade
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: McSpirk, in the bathtub, with the rubber duck.


**Title: Cluedo: The First Escapade**

**Summary: McSpirk, in the bathtub, with the rubber duck.**

**Author's Note: This was co-written by the wonderful CarlyTenibad (you should check out some of her fics 'cause she's awesome!). This is the first in a series of oneshots about McCoy, Spock and Jim which we have decided to name the "Cluedo" series. The stimulus behind this little fic is the two of us chatting on the phone while I was playing a computer game called Dogz. I had a dog I'd named Spock and on it jumping out the bath, I announced "Spock! Stay in the bath!" and after much hilarity, this story just kinda happened. We hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Neither CarlyTenibad or myself, Paula545, own _Star Trek 2009. _I did however up until recently own a rather charming rubber duck.**

* * *

Jim was sick and everyone knew it. The young Captain was lying in the med bay being repeatedly pumped full of drugs by a worried and frustrated Doctor McCoy and continaully insisting he was fine, attempting to get back to the Bridge only for his knees to give way beneath him. By the afternoon however, Jim found his temperature to be soaring skywards and he couldn't even think straight. Wrapped in a hazy cloud of medication, he found himself falling into a feverish sleep.

_He found himself in the bath, lying in the warm water with his eyes tightly shut. For a moment he just lay there and felt the water washing over him slightly as he breathed. Suddenly, he was aware he wasn't alone. __His first officer, Spock, was on his left and his Doctor McCoy, was on his right. Jim became aware of the bubbles in the bath when he saw a small number balanced on Spock's head. He couldn't help but laugh at that sight.__ Somewhere inside him he knew this was strange and out of character but just then he didn't really care. Perhaps it was the cocktail of medicine churning up inside him but he really didn't mind finding himself in a warm bathtub with his First Officer and Cheif Medical Officer._

_"Spock," he began, staring at the half-Vulcan on his left__._

_"Yes Captain?" Spock replied softly. It was his usual monotonous voice, and yet it seemed softer. Noticing the look on Jim's face Spock asked him what he was confused about._

_That alone threw Jim. What was his supposed to answer to that? A better question would've been what wasn't confusing. Still he didn't mind, so he just smiled and said, "it doesn't matter."_

_McCoy chuckled softly at his young friend and Jim noted how relaxed and at ease he seemed. This situation was most definilty not something he'd been expecting to happen. Still he didn't feel any desire to leave. The thick scent of flowers was making his head feel light and fuzzy and he sunk a little lower into the water, feeling McCoy's head resting on his shoulder._

_Jim placed his arm around the Doctor, and realised that in his other hand was a yellow rubber duck. He smiled, a very boyish smile, and feeling somewhat childish found himself playing around with the duck, making it swim across the water. __It was a subconscious action and it was a moment before he really realised what he was doing. He laughed slightly when McCoy pulled it out of his hand and replaced it with a gleaming glass full of crimson red wine. The Captain grinned and thanked McCoy. He was then offered a plate of chocolates by the doctor and he accepted one and passed the dish on to Spock beside him. __Spock took the dish and ate a chocolate with a smile. Jim knew it was that such emotion on Spock's face was rare and he hated that, Spock's smile was beautiful. Spock's smile made Jim smile without even realising it._

_There was soft, lilting music playing from somewhere in the room and Jim found it relaxing. He sighed contentedly and sipped his wine while absently swirling around the bubbles in front of him. __The Doctor turned to him, a suggestive smile playing on his face. "Relaxed?" McCoy asked. Jim simply nodded. McCoy leaned forward and placed his lips on Jim'__s forehead and kissed him gently, "I'm glad," he whispered softly. Jim grinned and then turned to Spock whom he was expecting to mention the illoical of their interaction but he was rather surprised to see the half-Vulcan looking content and at ease. __Jim kept his gaze on Spock, this was extremely out of character for him, and yet Jim couldn't bring himself to dislike it. He smiled and Spock._

_Spock softly said a word, which Jim didn't cath properly, but sounded like "Lights!" __This was comfirmed when the lights changed from the normal yellow-y colour, to multi-coloured and ever changing._

_"Wow!" Jim whispered the word so quietly it was just like a breath. __He felt his mouth hanging open slightly in awe of the whole scenario. He must be imagining this. He'd never find himself in a bath...with McCoy...and Commander Spock. That sort of thing just didn't happen in his life, but he wouldn't complain if it did! Shrugging to himself, he turned and tentativly leaned forward and kissed Spock passionatly._

_To Jim's shock, but pleasure Spock quickly returned the kiss, making it deeper. Jim found himself running one hand over Spock's chest, and using the other arm to pull McCoy closer to him.__He felt his heart racing faster than normal as he felt McCoy gently kissing the side of his neck and tangling a hand into the young Captain's hair. __He couldn't help but let out a moan as McCoy's lips touched his neck and a shiver ran down his neck. __He heard the doctor give a low laugh at his reaction and he shut his eyes slowly, just letting himself feel for a while. He felt Spock's hand running down his back and he sighed contentedly._

_And then suddenly, impossibly, he heard the door hiss as it began to open._

_His eyes snapped open and saw the door finish opening. Standing in the doorway was Mr Scott __with horror on his face. __"Captain!" Scotty said in alarm with wide eyes as he took note of the other two people in the bathtub, "Er... Commander! Doctor McCoy! I didnae mean tae intrude! Um... I'll... be going."_

_A wide grin grew on Jim's face. "You could always join us, Scotty!" he said in a voice so innocent and sweet that Scotty was terrified. Scotty barely paused before turning around and running back out. __Jim laughed with satisfaction and turned back to McCoy whom was blushing furiously. "Well, now that that problem is solved..."_

_"Jim" McCoy said in a warning tone. "Scotty..."_

_"Shh..." Jim said, laughing slightly. "It'll all right!" As if to prove this he kissed the doctor. __McCoy smiled slightly in response to this and caressed Jim's chin gently and said "Okay... Just a little longer then..."_

_"Just until forever..." Jim muttered almost silently._

And suddenly, horribly, Jim jolted awake blinking frantaically and breathing heavily. He felt very shivery and alone all of a sudden - and also very dry. After a moment of thought the incident of his dream came to him mind and he was unsure whether to laugh or feel extremely embarassed. The problem was solved for him when McCoy walked into the room to take his temperature again and the young Captain simply burst out laughing.

"What, Jim?" McCoy asked incredulously.

"Nothing," Jim lied sheepishly.

"Jim?" McCoy looked at him questioningly.

"Stop pumping me full of stuff!" Jim said looking slightly dazed. "It's affected my dreams."

"You know I've heard people say dreams are our subconscious showing us what we most want..."McCoy said smiling slightly as he adminisered another painkiller to the young Captain, "What did you dream about?"

Jim just stared at him. There was some things that just shouldn't be told. Maybe instead, he could get it to work in reality sometime... And with that, Jim just grinned and said "Carry on with your work, Doctor McCoy."


End file.
